


Ecstasy

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Cabaret emcee, Cabaret smut, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism (sort of), F/M, Glasses, Kilt fetish, Kilts, Lollipop smut, Merciless teasing, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Room, Shopping, Smut, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, map reading gone wrong, semi-sexual daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Basically just a collection of oneshots unrelated to the "Behind Closed Doors" series.





	1. Dial K For Kilts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndoratheWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/gifts).



> I don't own the man inspiring these fanfics; nor do I own any of the lyrics from Cabaret.

I turned from the sink, where I'd been carefully rinsing the dinner dishes to be put into the dishwasher at a later time, and my breath caught in my throat, making my mouth run dry. Or rather, that's how it felt when I saw Alan standing there dressed to the nines in full Scottish garb, tam and all.

"Well?" he inquired. "How do I look, little one?"

"I...you look...wow," was all I could get out, for my tongue seemed to have knotted itself up like a pair of long-unused earbuds.

In a word, he was breathtaking. He smirked, watching as my eyes first went wide with approval and then darkened with lust as they traveled over his body as though they were some kind of human x-ray machine. After that first glance, my eyes lingered upon the kilt he wore; I couldn't seem to look away even if I'd wanted to.

"I take it you approve?" he chuckled, holding out an elegant hand to me.

"That's an understatement," I murmured, trying and failing miserably to suppress a soft, passionate moan of desire. "God...I could just..."

He nodded in silent understanding, still smirking, and gestured to me as I quickly turned off the tap with a breathy sigh. I took his hand, loving the way my smaller one always fitted so perfectly around three of his fingers, and let him lead me into our bedroom. I moaned again, slightly louder this time, and looked at him with an almost urgent expression.

"Please," I whimpered, although I wasn't even sure what exactly I wanted. "Please..."

"I am all yours for you to do with what you will, little one," he assured me, sitting down on the chaise in the corner as he spoke. "Come here."

That was all it took for me to practically run towards him. I settled myself between his legs, slowly sliding my hand over his leg and up, up, up to finally disappear under the folds of that wonderful kilt as I moaned in desperation. Normally there would have been some foreplay, but because seeing him in a kilt always made me needier than usual, we tended to skip that part on those days.

I looked into his eyes then, wanting to be sure that he was enjoying himself, and palmed his dick gently, also noting that he was already half-hard as I wrapped my fingers around it. I began to stroke him carefully, loving how his breath hitched as my other hand toyed with the head and teased the slit.

"Oh," he gasped. "Oh, little one...that feels so good."

"Talk to me, Alan," I murmured. "Tell me what you want, my sweet Scottish elf."

Unfortunately, he was so far gone by that point that all he could do was close his eyes and moan in delight as I continued to bring him closer to the inevitable. I smirked, for I loved seeing him lose control like this. It was really something to behold, if I was going to be honest, because he was usually so much of a gentleman under normal circumstances.

"I...I'm so close," he groaned. "I can't hold on much longer, little one."

"That's perfectly fine," I murmured soothingly. "Let go, my love. Let go for your little one."

...and let go, he did, because I could sort of "feel" his release before it took ahold of him. Watching him shudder and moan as it happened made me let out my own moan of desire as he began to recover from that first wave of pleasure. Desperate for my own release, I climbed into his lap, but I knew I'd have to wait awhile before it could happen. Instead, I sighed contentedly against his chest as his arms wrapped around me for a snuggle, loving the feelings of familiarity and comfort they gave me.

"I love you, Alan," I murmured, voice slightly muffled by his shirt. "Oh...how I love you..."

"I love you, too, little one," he answered, his breath hot against the shell of my ear. "With all of my heart."

We fell into a comfortable silence then, both of us happy to be near the other even though I was now soaking wet from my own desires. As I shifted my position slightly in order to get comfortable, he chuckled softly as he suddenly felt my juices dampen his kilt, raising his eyebrow as his mouth curved into a smirk. He was teasing and we both knew it, but I smiled sweetly and played along for now, for I had secretly devised some wicked plans of my own that would show him just what his merciless teasing did to me and why he should always answer for his sins.

"Ooh," I murmured, starting to rut on his lap slowly. "You're so beautiful it hurts."

He chuckled, his face turning a nice shade of pink as he adjusted his grip on me, and began to leave trails of soft, gentle kisses down my neck. "No, little one, you are the beautiful one."

I blushed, silently deciding to put my plan into action, and stopped my movements. He let out a soft whimper at the loss, and I smirked, enjoying the way his beautiful eyes darkened with a fresh wave of desire. It turned into a sweet, innocent smile as I slid off his lap, feeling him pout from behind as I sauntered to the kitchen to finish the task I'd started. Knowing he could hear the soft clink of the dishes as I carefully added them to our dishwasher made me grin rather wickedly as I slowly and purposely took my time with each one. Once I'd finished, I returned to our bedroom to find him on the chaise almost as I'd left him.

His face was now flushed with a rather visible desperation, making me moan as I felt a pleasant twinge between my legs as we started to snog. I couldn't seem to get enough of those soft, infinitely kissable lips of his, drinking from them as though they were the nectar of life as his arms found their place on my body (one resting just above my butt and the other beginning to pull gently at the hair ties I'd used that morning). I shifted slightly, moving closer to him, and rested my hands on his chest as we finally pulled apart for air. The hand that had been undoing my bun now came to rest on my cheek, his thumb stroking affectionate circles as we both caught our breath. I sighed in delight, undoing my hair the rest of the way and letting it trail down my back. He threaded his fingers through it carefully, marveling at its softness and smiling as I closed my eyes.

"Don't go to sleep yet, little one," he laughed. "Not without letting me give you some relief."

"Oh, I wasn't sleeping," I assured him. "It just felt so good; you know how much I love having you play with my hair."

"I was just teasing, sweetheart," he smiled gently. "I love you."

My only response to that was to capture his lips in a soft, passionate kiss. He murmured against my lips, the vibrations tickling and making me pull away in a fit of giggles, and pressed a kiss to my temple. Once I'd gotten my laughter under control, I grinned, eying his dimples as though they were a desert oasis.

"You and my dimples," he chuckled, shaking his head with an affectionate sigh and settling back to let me have my fill.

I moaned in answer and set to work, licking and nibbling and kissing them as he continued to hold me close, hands beginning to rub my back in just the way I loved. After awhile, I pulled away, sliding off his lap to settle myself between his legs as I had before. I lifted his kilt slowly, needing to tease him the way he had once teased me, and exposed his long, elegant legs and pale, creamy thighs as I licked my lips in delighted anticipation. Wrapping one hand around the base of his dick, I let my lips do the rest as I began to suckle at him gently. He was hot under my wandering hand and silky smooth against the wetness of my mouth as I continued to pull him towards the inevitable.

"Ooh," he murmured. "I...I'm close, little one, so close."

Lifting my free hand from its place on his knee, I reached for his hand, threading my fingers through his and squeezing softly as a silent message that it was okay for him to let go. He groaned again, long and low and filled with unshed desires, and closed his eyes as his release took over. Placing a gentle kiss to the head of his dick, I straightened up and climbed into his lap for more snuggles as I waited for it to be my turn.

"I love you, Alan," I whispered, settling my head onto his chest.

He said nothing, just smiled and pressed a kiss to my lips as one hand crept between my legs, feeling two of his elegant fingers sliding into me with practiced ease. I closed my eyes in delight, moaning softly as I soaked his fingers within a few minutes.

"Mmm," I murmured. "I really, really needed that."

"I can see that, little one," he chuckled. "Do all men in kilts do that to you or am I just lucky?"

"No," I replied. "Only you, my love."

I sighed in contentment, winding my arms around him and cuddling closer to his warm chest. He stroked my hair in response, once again rubbing my back in the way I liked best, and lifted me into his arms.

"Let's move this to the bed," he suggested cheekily.

"Mmm," I agreed, still too far gone to give him a longer reply.

He chuckled again, his giggles floating into my ears and swirling against my eardrums deliciously as he carried me to the bed. I grinned delightedly and moaned as I felt myself becoming wet again.

"You're always so wet," he murmured. "Knowing I have such an effect on you does good things for my ego, little one."

"I'm glad," I whispered. "Kiss me..."

He obliged, smiling against my lips as my hands wandered down to his ass, sliding them under his kilt and squeezing gently.

"And you're a proper Scotsman, too," I teased. "Ooh...Alan...please..."

I closed my eyes in silent pleasure, doing as he suggested and letting my juices soak the front of his kilt even more, moaning in delight as I rutted desperately. I continued that way for several more minutes, only stopping when his eyes strayed to the drawer where we kept everything.

"All right, you win," I muttered, moaning softly as I shifted so he could access the inside to retrieve the necessary items as my eyes went wide with pure, unadulterated desire.

His merciless teasing in general combined with the kilt he wore was really starting to have effects on me; effects that would definitely lead to a premature ending if he didn't hurry up. I moaned yet again, trying to convey this to him as simply as I could as one hand squeezed his ass.

"Come here," he murmured, motioning to me with one elegant finger. "Let me take care of you."

"Please," I whimpered, too far gone to say much else. "Please..."

Reveling in my blissed-out state, he chuckled demurely and slid two lube-slicked fingers inside me, eyes widening as he realized how wet I was. I moaned desperately when he removed them a few minutes later but then he was entering me. I had become so far gone that I hadn't even noticed that he was preparing himself. As he carefully slid inside, I moaned for the nth time and captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Mmm," he murmured. "Let go, little one. Let go for your Scottish elf."

That was all it took before my walls were clenching around him, making me moan and sigh in utter satisfaction as I guided him into his own release. I closed my eyes, starting to feel sleepy as he pulled out and chucked the used condom in the bin. I felt the bed dip as he returned, arms wrapping around my small body and lips kissing my temple lovingly.

"I needed that," I mumbled, already almost asleep. "Love you so much."

"I love you, too, little one," he murmured. "Sleep well."


	2. If You Kiss Me; If We Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the man inspiring these fics; nor do I own any of the lyrics from Cabaret.

I looked up from the book I'd buried my nose into, and my eyes nearly popped out of my head as I took in the sight before me. He had dressed as the emcee from Cabaret -- eyeliner, lipstick and all -- and now I could barely speak, let alone form any coherent thoughts.

  
"Wilkommen...bienvenue...welcome," he sang. "Fremde...etranger...stranger..."

  
"I...oh my god, Alan," I spluttered. "You look...you look..."

  
"Beautiful?" he supplied. "Thank you, little one."

  
I nodded, moaning in delight and tossing the poor book aside in favor of other, more pleasurable, activities. As soon as I stood, he gathered me into his arms, connecting his lips to mine in a passionate kiss as he headed into the bedroom. My eyes slipped shut while my hands slid down his back to rest on his ass. I squeezed it gently, knowing how much he loved being felt up. He groaned, long and low and teasingly, and gently set me on the bed.

  
"Not just yet, my libeling," he purred, batting my wandering hands away to unclip his bow tie and carefully lay it on the dresser. "Lay back and enjoy the show."

  
I moaned, for I was too far gone to answer properly, and did as I was told. He grinned wickedly, now sliding the suspenders off his pale, creamy shoulders, and reached for the waistband of his pants.

  
"Leave them," I muttered, trying and failing to supress another moan. "I need you now, Alan."

  
"Impatient, aren't you," he said, chuckling softly and climbing onto the bed to snog me.

 

  
Kissing him deeply and moaning against his lips, I squeezed his ass again, thoroughly enjoying the way his eyes darkened with lust as I continued. He shifted positions slightly after a few minutes, reaching out to pull me onto him, but I shook my head.

  
"Not yet," I murmured, mimicking his earlier words and watching him laugh affectionately as I botched up his emcee voice.

  
His nose crinkled and he grinned, teeth showing and nearly making me moan from a sudden desire to lick them. Giving his ass yet another squeeze, I gave into the desire, tongue sliding across first the top and then the bottom and ending it with a gentle nibble to his lips.

  
"Mmmmmmmmm," I moaned. "Alaaaaaaaan."

  
"You really like me like this, don't you, my libeling," he realized. "Seeing me in such a state of undress turns you on, ja?"

  
"I...yeah," I admitted. "I mean, I've seen your old pictures, of course, but those don't even come close to the real thing."

  
"You're always so good to me, little one," he murmured, momentarily dropping his emcee voice as his eyes misted over from a wave of sudden tenderness.

  
"I could say the same for you, my love," I whispered. "Kiss me...please kiss me..."

  
"Oh, I intend to do much, much more than that," he purred, the German accent in its place once more.

  
"If you kiss me, if we touch," I sang softly, trailing off as he wound his arms around me.

  
"If?" he exclaimed, chuckling softly. "You mean when, my darling. When."

  
I laughed; I couldn't help it. "I love you, Alan."

  
He didn't respond, choosing instead to catch my lips in a deep, passionate kiss. I moaned, squeezing his ass for the nth time and smiling to myself as his eyes darkened once again. I broke the kiss, trailing secondhand lipstick-stained kisses down the side of his neck and into the hollows of his collarbone. He moaned, shutting his eyes as he felt my tongue start tracing a warm, wet line there.

  
"God, you taste delicious," I murmured, bringing my lips to his for another snog. "I could eat you alive, just about."

  
"Not if I eat you first, my libeling," he growled, voice low and throaty as he gently flipped so I ended up on top of him.

  
A soft moan was my only answer as he stroked my cheeks affectionately, feeling me start to rut against him and effectively soaking the front of his trousers. I continued that way for several more minutes, only stopping when his eyes strayed to the drawer where we kept everything.

  
"All right, you win," I muttered, moaning softly as I shifted so he could access the inside to retrieve the necessary items.

  
He looked so irresistible with his ass on display in his tight, form-fitting emcee pants, however, that I couldn't resist the urge to reach over and give it yet another squeeze. He turned his head, eyes closed in delight and a lascivious grin on his face, and smiled seductively.

  
"Can't stop feeling me up, can you, my libeling," he growled teasingly. "Love my ass, don't you."

  
In response, my eyes went wide with pure, unadulterated desire. His merciless teasing in general combined with the German accent was really starting to have effects on me; effects that would definitely lead to a premature ending if he didn't hurry up. I moaned yet again, trying to convey this to him as simply as I could as one hand squeezed his ass.

  
"Come here, my libeling," he purred, motioning with one elegant finger. "Let me take care of you, ja?"

  
"Please," I whimpered. "Please..."

  
Reveling in my blissed-out state, he chuckled demurely and slid two lube-slicked fingers inside me, eyes widening as he realized how wet I was. I moaned desperately when he removed them a few minutes later but then he was entering me. I had become so far gone that I hadn't even noticed that he was preparing himself. As he carefully slid inside, I moaned for the nth time and captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

  
"Mmm," he murmured. "Let go, my libeling. Let go for me."

  
That was all it took before my walls were clenching around him, making me moan and sigh in utter satisfaction as I guided him into his own release. I closed my eyes, starting to feel sleepy as he pulled out and chucked the used condom in the bin. I felt the bed dip as he returned, arms wrapping around my small body and lips kissing my temple lovingly.

  
"I needed that," I mumbled, already almost asleep. "Love you, Alan, love you so much."

  
"I love you, too, little one," he murmured. "Sleep well."

 


	3. Candy-Coated Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the man inspiring these fics; nor do I own any of the lyrics from Cabaret.

Returning to the living room with a quiet sigh of relief, I closed the front door and found him nestled on the sofa. He looked up when I entered, his deep, luscious brown eyes meeting mine with a soft smile as I turned to face him. Although we'd been married for quite some time by now, he never failed to make my mouth run dry and my tummy fill with butterflies.

  
"You're all flushed, little one," he murmured, gesturing for me to sit with him. "I'm sorry you had to go to the mailbox in this heat."

  
"Mmm," I muttered, still too overheated to say anything else.

  
He smiled, handing me his half-filled glass of water. "Drink this, my love."

  
I nodded in thanks, kissing his nose and sipping at it gratefully as he unwrapped a lollipop with one hand. I raised my eyebrows, eyes wide, as he slid it into his mouth and slowly closed his eyes with a soft, teasing moan of delight. His tongue swirled around it sensuously as he sucked at the treat, causing a familiar feeling of wetness between my legs.

  
"Alan," I moaned, returning the empty glass to the coffee table. "Must you always tease me so mercilessly?"

  
"Only because we both know how much you love it, little one," he smirked, using his tongue to lick at the very tip of the lollipop as an afterthought.

  
"Well, why don't you stop it and snog me?" I whispered, looking at him with a mock glare.

  
"I'd love to," he murmured, biting down on the last of the lollipop and motioning for me to move closer.

 

"Less talking and more snogging, baby boy," I murmured, pouting for good measure. "Please...oh please...snog me..."

  
He chuckled at that, cupping my cheek in one hand and gently guiding our lips together in a chaste, teasing kiss. "Now who's being chatty, hm?"

  
I sighed in delight, wrapping my arms around him as he started to snog me properly. His lips glided over my own again and again as I shifted myself even closer. One of my hands slipped down to squeeze his ass as he pulled away with a gentle nibble to my lips. Loving the way he looked with disheveled clothing and swollen lips, I smirked, beginning to trail gentle kisses across his jaw and down, down, down into the hollows of his collarbones as he groaned contentedly.

  
"Mmm," I responded. "That feel good, baby boy?"

  
"Yessssssss," he murmured, his Scottish accent becoming thicker as he was hit with a sudden wave of lust. "S'good."

  
As he stroked my hair, I smiled against the side of his mouth by way of an answer, licking his dimple as I pulled away to look into his eyes contentedly.

  
"You an' my dimples," he chuckled, pressing an affectionate kiss to my forehead and settling back to let me have my fill.

  
However, I shook my head, lifting my arms up with another teasing pout. "Bedroom. Now."

  
He nodded, carefully gathering me into his arms as though I was a piece of precious cargo. Which I supposed I was, in a way. Pressing a gentle kiss to his temple, I wrapped my arms around his neck with a soft sigh of anticipation. Once we had gotten to the bedroom, he set me on the bed, then turned to close and lock the door so there wouldn't be any interruptions. Knowing I was almost always watching him intently only served to make him hurry to my side; two of his fingers resting on my chin and guiding my lips onto his in yet another passionate kiss.

  
"Do you have any kind of idea what watching you suck on a lollipop does to me?" I gasped, eyes filling with desire as we pulled apart. "God, Alan, sometimes I could swear you exist just to torture me."

  
"Oh, please, little one. We both know how much you love it," he chuckled, repeating his earlier response and beckoning me into his arms with one elegant finger. "Come here."

  
That was all it took for me to let out another, more passionate, moan and launch myself into his arms, attacking his dimples as though they were a desert oasis.

  
"Oof!" he exclaimed. "Careful, little one."

  
"Whoops," I giggled. "Now, shut up and kiss me."

  
"With pleasure," he growled, covering my lips with his own in a searing kiss as I threaded my fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

  
"I would hope you'd be kissing me with pleasure," I teased, pulling away to look at his face.

  
"You weren't kidding, were you, little one," he murmured. "Lollipops really do have an effect on you."

  
"Only if you're the one sucking on them," I answered, starting to lick and nibble at one of his dimples again.

  
Sensing that I was badly in need of some dimple worship, he fell silent, his arms winding themselves around my body and hands shifting to carefully cup my ass. I looked into his eyes gratefully as I switched to the other, pressing a quick kiss to his lips in the process with a soft, contented sigh. He smiled, letting out his own contented sigh as I began to trail kisses down his shoulders and into the little contours of his arms, and stroked my hair with one hand.

  
"Mmm," he murmured. "I love you so much."

  
"I love you, too, baby boy," I whispered. "So very, very much."

  
All talk was lost then as our lips met in yet another passionate kiss, my hands sliding under his tank top and marveling at the warm smoothness of his chest. He squeezed my ass in reply, letting out a noise somewhere in between a growl and a purr as I brushed my palms over his nipples.

  
"That feel good?" I murmured, trailing kisses along the hollows of his collarbones. "No, no, don't answer that."

  
He had to chuckle at that, loving how I always seemed to know what he was thinking or how he was feeling. I nuzzled his collarbone in reply, effectively silencing him as I shifted to remove his tank top. Once I'd chucked it to the floor, I moaned in delight, looking into his eyes as though I was going to devour him alive. As he raised one elegantly arched eyebrow at my expression, I slid off his lap to lay beside him, one hand dipping below the waistband of his pants to give him a squeeze.

  
"Commando?" I spluttered in surprised delight. "You did that just for me?"

  
"Of course, little one," he smirked, his breath hitching with a moan of approval as I continued to squeeze him.

  
Feeling as though he'd had enough, I withdrew my hand, earning a mock glare in response, but I held firm, climbing onto him again for another desperate snog.

  
"Kiss me," I murmured. "Please kiss me, baby boy."

  
"As you wish," he replied, bringing his lips to mine in a chaste kiss and smirking when I pouted at him.

  
"Hey, no fair!" I laughed. "Two can play at that game, you merciless tease!"

  
He grinned, teeth showing and eyes lighting up with a mixture of amusement and desire, causing me to moan and lick at his lips. My hands slid down his pants again, this time squeezing his ass, pulling away with a devious grin when he groaned in frustration.

  
"Oh, that does it," he growled. "Enough teasing, little one, I want you now."

  
"Thought you'd never ask," I smiled, my eyelashes fluttering against my cheeks in submission. "Just remember one thing, baby boy -- be careful what you wish for."

  
He chuckled, capturing my lips in a proper kiss at long, long last and closing his eyes in delight when I nibbled at his lips. I needed this and we both knew it, but because neither of us could resist teasing the other, it wouldn't be long before either of us reached the inevitable.

  
Whimpering in delight as I remembered how he'd gone commando, I removed his pants and gave him a squeeze. He was hot and smooth against my small palm, tip leaking clear fluid as a testament to the level of his desire. Licking my lips in anticipation as I removed my own clothes, I chucked them away, not really caring where they landed. He smiled, once again beckoning me with his finger, and kissed my lips as I settled onto his lap with a soft, needy moan.

  
"You're always so wet for me, aren't you, little one," he murmured, gently sliding two fingers inside my folds. "That's it; let go for your baby boy."

  
However, I wrinkled my nose, for I was too far gone to give him any sort of verbal response, and he nodded in understanding. He caught my lips in a deep, passionate kiss that seemed to go on forever, ending it with a gentle nibble to my lips. I moaned pleadingly, my eyes ablaze with unshed desires, and watched as he prepared himself. When he was ready, I wound my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer and starting to rut against his thighs greedily.

  
"You're so needy," he murmured. "And so ready for me."

  
I nodded. "Hurry up before I take care of things myself."

  
He chuckled, sliding inside with practiced ease and waited for me to adjust. After a long moment, I nodded, beginning to rut once more and loving the way he always filled me so well. Tea set indeed, I thought, groaning as I felt my end draw near.

  
"M'close," I gasped, wanting (or maybe even needing) for him to know. "Alaaaaaaan..."

  
That simple statement was all it took for him to find his own release, more than living up to his surname as I clenched around him. Once we had floated back down, he kissed my lips tenderly, then got up to chuck the condom in the bin and clean himself up. I followed, not wanting him out of my sight, hearing him giggle affectionately upon realizing I'd trailed after him. He handed me a warm washcloth, motioning for me to clean myself up and then cleaning him afterward.

  
Gathering me into his arms, he carried me back to bed and covered me with the comforter as I buried my head into the pillow, bed dipping slightly as he got in on the other side. Cuddling close to the warmth his body provided, I kissed his nose, making a happy little sleepy sound as I felt his arms encircle me. Laying there cocooned in the safety of my husband's arms, I drifted off knowing I was as loved and cherished as a wife should be.

  
...and it was all made possible by something as simple as a lollipop, he thought, cuddling closer and following suit.


	4. Teasing Makes the World Go 'Round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the man inspiring these fics; nor do I own any of the lyrics from Cabaret.

  
"Alan?" I called. "Alan, where are you?"

  
"In the kitchen, little one," he answered, turning to face me as I entered and watching in silence as my eyes went wide at the sight before me.

  
He had left his pants undone, causing the beginnings of his happy trail to be visible where his shirt ended. I moaned in desire, motioning for him to turn around and carry on with whatever he had been doing. He nodded, silently wondering what I was planning and returning to the dishes he'd been washing as I pressed my body against him. Wrapping my arms around his hips, I grinned against his back as I slid my hands down his pants to give him a gentle squeeze. He gasped in reply, hands twitching and very nearly dropping the glass he was rinsing.

  
"Careful, baby boy," I murmured, squeezing him again and starting to roll him between my palms. "Wouldn't want you to break anything."

  
Tilting his head to look at me, he sucked in a breath and closed his eyes as I continued to fondle him, glass half-rinsed and quickly being forgotten as I smirked in response.

  
"Finish that up, my love," I instructed him, removing my hands from his pants with a final squeeze. "But don't take too long."

  
Knowing it wouldn't take too long for him to chase me down, I walked off, heading towards the living room with another smirk. I had only just settled onto the couch and then he was there, his deep, luscious brown eyes ablaze with desire. I smiled knowingly, beckoning to him with one finger the way he sometimes did to me.

  
"You can't tease me like that and then leave, little one," he moaned. "You just can't."

  
I laughed; I couldn't help it. "Why not? You do it to me all the time."

  
"That's hardly the point," he growled, settling onto the couch next to me with a soft flump and pressing his lips to mine greedily as I opened my mouth to answer. "No, don't reply; just snog me."

  
I obliged, drinking from his lips as though they were the nectar of life and letting out little sighs and moans of my own as he guided me onto his lap. Even though we'd been married for a long time by now, he still had years and years of merciless teasing to answer for, and I intended to be sure that he did. I smiled against his lips, nibbling gently on the bottom one as my hands slid down his pants again. He was hard and warm against me, tip leaking clear fluid as proof of his desire. He moaned again as one hand cupped his balls, gently working them as my other hand stroked his length.

  
"Pants off," he gasped. "Please..."

  
However, I shook my head and continued on as I was. I wanted (or maybe even needed) for him to know how it felt to be teased this way. I smirked, watching his head fall against the couch cushions, eyes closed and mouth open in silent pleasure. I knew he was close, feeling it in the way his balls tightened and seeing it in the way his precum soaked the front of his pants.

  
"You've done enough teasing to last me a lifetime, baby boy," I hissed in his ear. "You need to learn to answer for your sins."

  
Raising his hands above his head in surrender, he groaned, low and throaty and full of raw desires. I knew he wasn't used to me being so dominating, for I was usually happy to let him be my guide, but enough was enough and I needed this. I climbed onto his lap, rutting against him at an agonizingly slow pace as I captured his lips in a greedy, passionate snog. He tasted exotic, like the tea he'd had at dinner, and I made a noise of delight as the flavor invaded my mouth.

  
"God, you taste absolutely delicious," I murmured, kissing his lips as an afterthought and ending with a nibble to his lower lip. "No, no, don't answer me."

  
He chuckled, already knowing how badly I needed this, and muffled a rather needy gasp as I slid off his lap. I held out one small hand and wrapped it around three of his fingers as I tried to pull him to his feet. He went limp, letting me haul him up and wind myself around him as soon as he'd found his footing. I smirked, beginning to snog him deeply once again as he carried me to our bedroom. Once there, I whined in protest as he deposited me onto the bed, but then he was cuddling up next to me with a devious grin.

  
“I'm all yours, m’lass,” he whispered, feeling his hot breath ghosting over my ear deliciously as I grinned in response.

  
Sliding my hand into his pants like I had before, I moaned in delighted satisfaction as his eyes glazed over with a fresh wave of lust. He was leaking fluid steadily now, and I knew it wouldn't take much longer for him to find his release. I moaned again, right in his ear this time, as I continued to squeeze him. His eyes closed, groaning desperately as he filled his trousers, and not even caring that he'd soiled them.

  
“That feel good?” I murmured in his ear and giggling as he gave a nod in reply, for I knew he was still riding the waves of desire and couldn't give a proper answer.

  
“I'm glad,” I smiled. “Rest your eyes, my love.”

  
Nodding, he closed his eyes as I pressed a soft, tender kiss to his forehead. We were both well aware that he wasn't at all used to my sudden dominance, but it couldn't be helped at the moment. I sighed and turned to leave the room, but something stopped me as I saw him laying there with his eyes closed. His thick, luscious eyelashes made a dark line across his cheekbones, and I licked my lips in desire as I continued to watch him drift into a nap.

  
He was beautiful, truly beautiful, and it pained me to be apart from him for even a few minutes. Sighing, I walked back to our bed, climbing onto my half and nestling against the warmth his body provided as our breathing evened out.

 


	5. What Good's A First Impression?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is loosely based on a dream I had a few nights ago.

"Are you sure we're not lost?" I asked, worrying my bottom lip as I glanced at him for what must've been the millionth time.

  
He paused, frowning at me slightly as he sighed in confusion and embarrassment. "I...I don't know what happened, little one. I really thought the off ramp was just a few miles off the freeway, but..."

  
"Yup, we're lost," I chuckled, my laughter only adding to his embarrassment as well as turning his cheeks a nice shade of pink. "I told you to google the directions, but _noooo._..you had to be old-fashioned and use a map."

  
"Oi, no need to rub it in," he grumped. "I'll have you know I'm perfectly capable of reading a map, thank you very much."

  
"Keep telling yourself that," I sassed, rolling my eyes fondly. "You do know I'm just messing with you, right?"

  
He grinned and squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Of course I do, m'lass."

  
"Right," I answered. "Maybe we ought to stop somewhere and ask for directions."

  
He nodded. "I'll stop once we've made it to the next town."

  
\----

  
True to his word, he stopped at the first motel he saw. I wrinkled my nose in distaste. Its exterior was badly in need of paint and the neon sign on the roof was flickering rather ominously, but as we had no other options, I sighed and followed him into the lobby. As soon as we had stepped inside, however, my mouth fell open in surprise because the inside was nothing like the shabby exterior.

  
"Don't judge a book by its cover, hmm?" I laughed, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

  
"Indeed," he smiled. "Let's get checked in."

  
Once we had been given a room, I looked at him with an almost manic gleam in my eyes. We'd been on the road all day so it was expected, but even so, I guess my expression must have startled him cause he blinked a few times and took a few steps back. I smiled, walking towards him slowly like an animal stalking its prey, finally closing the distance between us. Even though we'd snogged many times before, I didn't think I'd ever forget the electric feeling of that kiss. I moaned against his lips after a few seconds, trying to convey my need to be as close to him as I possibly could, and pulled away with a gentle nibble to his bottom lip. He chuckled knowingly; he could always tell when I had a lot of pent up energy. Unfortunately, the mood was broken a few minutes later by a rather loud growl from one of our stomachs. I looked at him with an amused giggle, face red and smiling apologetically.

  
"Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart," he soothed, kissing my lips lightly. "I'll call the office and see what they recommend."

  
"Okay," I agreed, nestling comfortably into his side as he made the call.

  
As I waited, I took the opportunity to have a look around the room we'd been given. Much like its downstairs counterpart, it was elegantly furnished and much larger than I'd expected. I stood after a minute, deciding to explore the room further and motioning to him that I wouldn't go far. A few feet away, a door stood ajar, and as I opened it, my mouth fell open yet again.

  
It seemed that despite the shabby exterior, this motel was rather high end, for there was another room beyond this one. I could see a little kitchenette on one side and a sitting area on the other. A third door stood near the couch, which turned out to lead into the bathroom. It had beautiful onyx countertops and a large tub big enough for two. I grinned rather wickedly upon seeing that, shamelessly imagining the fun Alan and I would have in it later.

  
"Wow," I murmured. "This certainly makes up for the drab exterior."

  
"It really does," Alan agreed, causing me to jump as he wrapped his arms around me. "Sorry, little one, I didn't mean to frighten you."

  
"It's fine, my love," I answered, tearing my eyes away from the tub and turning to face him. "Did you find someplace for us to eat?"

  
"I did indeed," he smiled. "There's a little cafe a few blocks away that seems to be very highly recommended."

  
"Okay," I agreed. "Let's go."

  
\----

  
After a nice, leisurely dinner, we returned to our motel room to pick up where we'd left off. He barely had time to shut and lock the door before I attacked his lips with a moan of longing that led into a deep, passionate kiss. After a minute, our eyes fluttered shut and I felt his arms surround me and his hands rest on my ass. We snogged for a good while, finally pulling apart when the need for air became too great.

  
"Mmm," I gasped, breath still slightly ragged as I looked into his eyes. "I...swear...nobody kisses as well as you..."

  
He smirked, raising one eyebrow teasingly. "Is that so?"

  
"Yesssss," I moaned, licking my lips as though I could actually taste the remnants of his kisses.

  
"Oh, that is it!" he growled, his accent thickening and eyes darkening to ebony. "I can't wait any longer; I need you now."

  
"Then take me, Alan," I begged, arms open and beckoning. "Take me to bed with you..."

  
"With pleasure..." he growled, rolling the R as he offered a hand to me. "...little one."

  
I took his hand, but instead of threading my fingers through his, I guided it to my mouth, suckling at his index and middle fingers as though they were a lollipop. Which, in a way, they were, I supposed. After a few minutes, however, I released his fingers with a rather obscene pop and looked at him through hooded, lust-filled eyes as I let go.

  
"Sorry," I apologized. "I...I don't know what came over me."

  
"Don't apologize," he murmured. "Not for giving me pleasure."

  
I grinned, squeezing his ass with one hand. "Well then."

  
"On the bed, my love," he growled. "Enough teasing."

  
I moaned, doing as I was told as we both started to undress. Feeling the beginnings of wetness between my legs suddenly made me realize exactly how needy I had become. I shot off the bed with a cry of desire as he moved towards me, for I was desperate to feel his body pressed against mine. Licking my lips slowly, sensuously, I jumped onto him -- quite literally, in fact -- my limbs were wrapped around his body before he had time to process what I'd done. With a surprised _oof_ , he stumbled backward, using the back of a chair to right himself after a moment. I giggled, pressing myself as close to him as I could with a soft moan. He lowered himself into the chair, silently thankful that it was really more like a wide stool, as I snogged him greedily. In that moment, nothing would have tasted quite as sweet as those kisses. With a gentle nibble to his lower lip, I pulled away and began to rut on his lap rather desperately. The warmth of his skin felt so good against my own that I began to wonder if he was some kind of succubus.

  
"Alaaaaaaaannnnnn," I whimpered, already too far gone to form any kind of complete sentence. "Oh...mmmmmmmmmmm..."

  
"Don't tell me, don't tell me," he soothed. "Let go for me, little one."

  
That was all the encouragement I needed before I was cumming all over his thighs and suckling at his neck. As I started to float down from my post-orgasmic high, I examined his neck; he had a rather impressive hickey there.

  
"Mmm," I murmured, trying to stifle a yawn. "I needed that so much."

  
"I can see that," he chuckled. "I love you, little one."

  
"I love you, too," I mumbled; then I fell asleep.

  
He sighed, stroking my hair and thinking I was too adorable for words, as he stood to carry me to bed. Gently extricating himself from my grip, he climbed into his half of the bed. He barely had time to settle before I cuddled up to him with a soft, sleepy murmur.

  
"Sleep well, my darling," he murmured. Then he followed suit.


	6. Not Just For Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Didn't think I was ever going to finish this one.

"Do I look all right?" he murmured, walking into the room and striking a model's pose with a teasing grin.

  
At the sound of his voice, I looked up, eyes going wide as I noticed his attire with a rather needy moan. He had dressed in a soft, black babydoll nightie and matching lace panties. On his legs were fishnet stockings held up by a garter belt ending in a soft pair of knee-high pleather boots.

  
"I...oh my god, Alan," I gasped, licking my lips and biting back another moan as I continued to stare in awe.

  
He chuckled, already knowing I was speechless and beckoning to me with one elegant finger. I moaned in response, following him into our bedroom and shutting the door in one swift motion before all but running towards him urgently. He smiled in response as I threw my arms around him with another moan, the warmth of his body against my own spurring me on as I leaned up to kiss him deeply. His lips were soft and pliant against mine as we continued to snog...and snog...and snog. Neither of us really wanted to pull apart, but after awhile, the need for oxygen was too great. Pulling away with a teasing smile, I looked into his eyes with a soft, passionate sigh as we both caught our breath.

  
"You...you're an absolutely merciless tease," I spluttered, my breath hitching in a fit of shameless delight. "You know very well what happens whenever you decide to dress up for me."

  
"And you love it," he smirked. "Don't even try to deny it, little one."

  
I didn't reply; instead catching his lips in another heated kiss and letting my hands wander down to his ass to give it a gentle squeeze. I loved his ass, both figuratively and literally, and the sounds he made whenever I grabbed it were music to my ears as I moaned against his lips. I was pretty sure that if I hadn't been leaning against the wall, my legs would have given out and I'd be in a puddle on the floor. After a little while, he chuckled and began trailing kisses down my neck and onto my shoulder.

  
"God," I murmured, almost begging and already too far gone to say much else. "Bed. Now."

  
"As you wish, my darling," he answered, tenderly brushing a stray piece of blond hair out of my eyes as he gathered me into his arms like the treasure I was.

  
"Isn't that a bit Princess Bride?" I teased, moaning as his hands slid under my shirt to cup my breasts gently. "Oh...mmmmmmmm..."

  
"Maybe so," he agreed, depositing me on the bed and chuckling as I leaned up to snog him. "But I love you just the same, my lass."

  
"I love you, too, baby boy," I murmured. "Kiss me..."

  
He obliged, capturing my lips in a deep, passionate kiss that seemed to set my very soul on fire, and moved his hands to rest on the small of my back. He tasted exotic and slightly earthy, I noted. I couldn't get enough, drinking from his lips for as long as I could and squeezing his ass when I finally pulled away to catch my breath. Even though we'd been married for awhile, I couldn't help but stare in amazement over his beauty. He was leaning against the headboard, eyes closed in delight. His luscious eyelashes dusted the beginnings of his pink-tinged cheeks with lips slightly parted as he, too, caught his breath.

  
"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?" I whispered into his ear as I licked my lips teasingly.

  
He chuckled, cheeks darkening as he kissed me deeply. Resting his forehead against my own, I sighed by way of a reply, loving the almost tangible closeness between us and just knowing he felt the same. Though I had loved many others, I had never been lucky enough to feel anything half as deeply for them as I did for him. I sighed again, pressing my lips to his in a chaste kiss with a soft murmur of contentment.

  
"No, don't answer that," I murmured as an afterthought. "Just kiss me; I'm yours."

  
"Come here, sweetheart," he cooed. "Let daddy take care of you."

  
At those words, I was speechless. We had talked about this on more than one occasion, but it wasn't something I ever thought he'd be into. To be quite honest, I wasn't really into it, either. I just knew there were certain times I liked to call him that -- mostly when I felt especially vulnerable in some way -- but it hadn't ever been a purely sexual thing. No, it was much deeper than that. For him to accept, and even enjoy it, only made me love him that much more. It was no different than calling him sweetheart or baby boy, he had told me.

  
"Please," I murmured, trying and failing not to seem too desperate. "Please..."

  
He chuckled. "Daddy's got you."

  
"I...um..." I trailed off as my mouth went dry once again.

  
"Don't try to explain," he whispered. "I know."

  
That was all it took for me to climb onto his lap and begin to rut furiously on his still covered groin. It was as though there was an insatiable itch within my very soul that nothing could soothe. I was soaking wet and leaking onto his nightie as I continued, his arms going around my waist to support me.

  
"We have all night," he murmured. "No need to rush, little one."

  
"Then you better take me now," I replied, slowing my movements to gaze at him desperately. "Unless you want me to take care of this myself?"

  
He laughed softly, lifting my shirt off and chucking it onto the floor as he motioned for me to take off my bottoms. Once I'd done so, he slid two fingers between my folds with a delighted moan as he realized how far gone I was. I kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth and drinking from his lips greedily as he stroked my clit in hopes of giving me the relief I so desperately craved.

  
"Oh..." I gasped, eyes popping open and nibbling at his dimples as I suddenly found my release. "Mmmmmmmmyes..."

  
"Feel better now?" he murmured, stroking my hair and drawing me into a warm embrace.

  
"Very much so, baby boy," I mumbled, yawning softly as I snuggled closer. "Y'always know...what I need..."

  
"Get some rest, little one," he replied. "I'll be here when you wake."

  
There was no reply, for I had fallen asleep as he spoke, soothed by the combined sounds of his voice and the gentle beating of his heart. Chuckling affectionately at my relaxed state, he adjusted the comforter around us and followed my lead.


	7. Shopper's Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another one loosely based on a dream I had.

It was supposed to be a short trip -- run in, grab the things on our list, and run out -- but I hadn't counted on any of the things that happened. While I perused the list, he browsed the racks at the front of the store, his delicate fingers brushing over the various items as he carefully examined them.

  
"Whatcha doing, baby boy?" I asked, nudging him with the list.

  
He didn't look up. "Browsing."

  
"I can see that," I chuckled. "But we do have things to buy."

  
"I know, little one," he answered, smiling as he stepped aside to let me look at the items. A few people milled around us doing the same, I noticed, but I didn't think much of them. Yet.

  
After a few minutes, he turned to me with a rather devious grin. "Wanna give these patrons a show?"

  
I nodded, although I was unsure of what he was planning...and then his lips were on mine. I barely had time to react before it hit me that I was being thoroughly snogged in full view of at least twenty other shoppers. Not caring, I moaned, deepening the kiss as I pulled him closer. A wolf whistle from someone nearby broke the silence as we pulled apart, cheeks rosy and lips slightly swollen.

  
"Mmm," I murmured. "Maybe we should forget our shopping and go somewhere more private."

  
"Good idea," he answered, holding out his hand to me and turning towards the family-sized bathroom. "Let's go."

  
"Well, I was really thinking of someplace even more private," I teased, twining my hand around three of his fingers. "But your plan works too."

  
Giggling madly like a couple of high schoolers we headed into the bathroom, locking it behind us before picking up where we'd left off. The feel of his lips on mine once again made me moan, and he pressed two fingers to my lips as a shushing motion.

  
"Do you wanna get caught? If we do this, you gotta be quiet, little one," he reminded me gently, settling down on the toilet and patting his lap. "You can bite the end of my scarf if you need to."

  
"But you love your scarves," I whispered.

  
"Yes, but I love you more, little one," he murmured. "Kiss me?"

  
I obliged, drinking from his lips greedily as I felt his hands tangle into my hair. It felt so good; admittedly, the setup wasn't the greatest, but neither of us cared until there was a sharp knock on the door. "Anyone in here?"

  
It was probably a cashier or someone, I realized, looking at him with a frantic expression on my face. "Uh, just a minute!"

  
Taking a deep breath, we ran out of the bathroom, abandoning all thoughts of shopping as we hurried to the car. Only when we were safely buckled up and on our way home did I finally say anything.

  
"I need you," I murmured. "And I'm very, very tempted to ask you to pull over and take me right here and right now, but after what just happened, I think I'll wait."

  
He chuckled, taking one hand off the steering wheel to squeeze mine. "Patience, my love. We're almost there."

  
"I hope so," I whimpered, feeling my panties get wetter; that simple touch was enough to set me off. "I'm barely hanging on as it is."

  
"I can see that, my love," he laughed. "We're here and I'm all yours."

  
"I...you...mmmmmmm," was the only response I could muster cause my brain had short circuited a long while ago. "Take me..."

  
"With pleasure, darling," he growled, gathering me into his arms and wrestling with the door leading into our house. "I've wanted nothing more since our little escapade in the bathroom this morning."

  
"Shut your mouth and kiss me already," I moaned, puckering my lips in an unneeded invitation.

  
He chuckled, doing as he was told and moaning against my lips as my hands slid down to cup his ass. We continued to snog like that for awhile, hands exploring and little sighs and moans escaping from our mouths. His lips felt like heaven against mine even after being married for so long. Just knowing that neither of us could get enough of the other never failed to send my senses into overdrive, a fact often proved by the lingering looks I gave him upon his every departure and return.

  
"Bed. Now," I gasped. "I need you."

  
He chuckled, eyes darkening with lust as he deposited me there. "And I need you, my darling."

  
"I would hope so," I whispered, beckoning him onto the bed with two fingers. "Cause it would be really awkward if so."

  
He didn't reply, instead letting his lips respond for him as he pulled me into yet another passionate kiss. It felt heavenly, as though I was being kissed by an angel. His hands cupped my ass and that was when I knew I wasn't going to last more than a few minutes.

  
"Please," I murmured, almost but not quite begging. "I've been ready for so long."

  
"Lift up your arms, then, sweetheart," he answered. "Let me see your beauty."

  
Giggling, I did as I was told, kissing his cheek as my shirt and bra fell to the floor and moaning as he pressed gentle kisses to my breasts and onto my nipples. After having to wait for so long, I was rather overstimulated, a fact proven by the wetness between my legs. With another moan, I began to rut on his lap desperately, needing relief and willing to go to any lengths to receive it.

  
"Mmmmmmmmmm," he growled, feeling his pants become damp from my fluids and pushing against me in response. "So good..."

  
"Pants off," was my only answer, guiding his hands to mine as I removed his shirt. "Now. Please, baby boy."

  
Silence fell as we both hurried to remove the rest of our clothing, sharing soft kisses as we did, hands wandering and touching and exploring. I gasped in surprised delight as I felt two lube-slicked fingers touching my entrance, not knowing or caring how and when he'd had time to prepare. He slid in gently, feeling me clench around them before he'd even started to move in any way.

  
"I'm close," I mumbled. "Please..."

  
"I know, darling, I know," he murmured. "Let go for me."

  
That was all the encouragement I needed as I reached my climax at long, long last, eyes closed and mouth falling open in satisfaction and relief. He kissed my lips tenderly as I caught my breath. I snuggled up to him a few minutes later, pressing sleepy kisses on his shoulder as I wrapped myself around his body.

  
"Get some rest," he murmured, stroking my hair as he adjusted the blankets. "I love you."


	8. Framed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started out not liking this one very much, but I think it ended up turning out better than I thought it would.

I moaned softly, hoping he hadn't heard. I could feel myself soaking my panties just from looking at him, but he was deeply engrossed in a book and I didn't want to interrupt him even though I knew he wouldn't mind. His black-framed glasses were sliding down his nose and somehow that was enough to set me off. Biting my lip, I sighed, torn between wanting him and not wanting to disturb him.

  
"I can feel you staring, little one," he murmured, carefully marking his place and turning to face me. "If you think you're going to disturb me, that's where you're wrong."

  
"I know," I replied, looking into his eyes. "But you looked so engrossed and...I don't know..."

  
He chuckled, beckoning to me with one finger. "Come here, little one."

  
I didn't answer. I was too busy crawling across the couch towards him to all but launch myself into his waiting lap and capture his lips in a desperate kiss. Nothing, not even coffee, would have tasted as sweet as his lips in that moment. As we continued to snog, I felt him wrap his arms around me, pulling my body as close to his as possible. Which, I might add, was saying something. I smiled against his lips, for it was the little things that made me love him more and more with each passing day.

  
"I love you, sweetheart," he murmured. "Come to bed with me."

  
I, however, shook my head, already too far gone to move or even form any kind of intelligible reply, and began to rut on his lap in hopes of relief. He let out a moan as I found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. His skin, already warmed from body heat, seemed to burst into flames as I continued to suck and lick and nibble in earnest. Pulling away, I slid my hands up and under his shirt purposely missing his nipples with a cheeky grin. I knew exactly what I was doing to him and how to get what I wanted.

  
Raising an eyebrow, he looked at me slyly. "I...you don't really want to do this here, do you, little one?"

  
"Not really, but I'm already so close that I'm afraid I'll cum if you move," I admitted softly. "Believe me, baby boy, I'd love for you to take me to bed with you, but..."

  
"I understand," he replied, kissing me lightly and standing. "Hang in there, sweetheart."

  
I nodded. I loved when he carried me; it had somehow become second nature for him to do so and who was I to complain? I kissed him tenderly after a moment, trying to convey the depth of my feelings in that one simple kiss.

  
"Mine," I murmured contentedly. "You're all mine."

  
"I would hope so," he teased. "Unless I'm holding an imposter."

  
I giggled. "Very funny."

  
Nothing more was said for some time cause I was too busy snogging his brains out. His lips were like a drug, I thought, as we kissed again and again unable to pull apart. He tasted sweet and rich like fine, well-made chocolates. As the need to breathe caught up to us, I pulled away with a soft murmur of complaint. He chuckled, taking the time to set me on the bed. I looked up at him pleadingly, wishing he'd hurry up cause I needed him _now_ , thank you very much.

  
"Come here, little one," he cooed, beckoning to me with one finger. "Your baby boy needs more kisses."

  
He barely had time to get those words out before I'd launched myself into his arms with a soft, strangled cry of desire that ended in a rather desperate kiss. His arms wrapped themselves around me, one hand carding through my hair and the other resting on the small of my back. He had to know how wet I was by now, I mused, looking at him momentarily.

  
"Take me," I murmured. "I need you."

  
One hand reached up to remove his glasses, but I shook my head hoping he'd know I was silently begging for him to leave them on. He nodded in agreement, carefully taking off his shirt and pulling me close for more snogging. After a minute or two, I shifted slightly so I could slide my hand into his sweatpants. I squeezed him a few times, the suddenness of it unintentionally breaking the kiss as he groaned in pleasure.

  
"Dare I ask what set you off?" he asked, already knowing his glasses were to blame but wanting to hear me say so as he looked at me with a devious grin. "Or do I not _want_ to know?"

  
"Your glasses," I mumbled. "Combined with your gray hair, they make you look..." I trailed off, momentarily unable to find a word or phrase to describe it. "Well, like the kind of professor everyone wants to bed."

  
He giggled. "Just when I think I've heard you describe me in every possible way, you manage to surprise me again."

  
"I'm only speaking the truth, my love," I murmured, puckering my lips in anticipation. "Enough talk, though. Kiss me?"

  
He nodded, taking my suggestion and capturing my lips in a searing kiss as I slid my hand back to its former position in order to give him another squeeze. He felt hard and warm in my hand, the secretiveness of his pants only spurring me on somehow as I continued. Then just as quickly, I withdrew my hand, knowing exactly how he'd react as I silently counted backward from three. 

 

With a noise somewhere between a growl and a purr, he flipped us over so that he was the one on top. Secretly, I loved it when he topped cause it was such a change from the norm. He knew and understood it was the ultimate test for me to relinquish control due to my past. After a minute, he met my eyes, silently asking if this was all right; we knew each other so well that words were not always needed. I gave a short nod in answer before capturing his lips in a soft, tender kiss. In response, he motioned for me to sit up and lift my arms. My pajama shirt was tossed to the floor a moment later, and I removed his in return with a gleeful smile. Our bottoms joined the heap a little while later, and as he went into the drawer for the things we needed, I squeezed his ass teasingly.

  
"I'm yours, baby boy," I murmured. "Take me."

  
...and then he was entering me. I bit my lip to keep from crying out; years of having to be silent had trained me well. "It's okay to be loud, little one. I want to hear you."

  
My eyes went wide as he began to move gently. I was quiet for another few seconds and as I felt myself clenching around him, I let out a very inhuman sound. It only made him move faster as I reached my climax. He followed a few minutes later, pressing a loving kiss to my lips as he pulled out and went to chuck the condom.

  
"Was that okay, sweetheart?" he inquired softly. "I always worry when I'm on top."

  
"It was wonderful," I replied, yawning into his chest as I snuggled up to him. "I love you, Alan."

  
"I love you, too, little one," he said, muffling his own yawn as an afterthought. "Let's have a nap."

  
My only response was a muffled sleepy sound; I was already more than half asleep by that point. He kissed my cheeks, adjusting the covers around us. "Sleep well, my darling."

  
...and then he removed his glasses at last, following me into the world of dreams. I slept on, knowing in my heart that I was loved and cherished.


End file.
